Luckiest guy in the world
by Loverly Light
Summary: 15-year-old Luna and Subaru go to Grizzly Peaks for Valentines Day weekend. However, when Gonta tags along and a certain pop star shows up, this might not be what either of them were hoping for. LunaXSubaru, MisoraXSolo, GontaXAmy.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Ryuusei no Rockman. A few notes before I start:

1) I'm calling Amy and her father by their English names but the rest are Japanese.

2) In here, the events of RNR3 did not take place, so no Wizards or anything.

3) I know in Japan girls give treats to boys on Valentines and boys give girls gifts on White day. In here, it's more of the Western version of Valentines Day.

4) Solo might seem a little OOC. I'm sorry for that, and I did try to make him as in-character as possible, it's just kinda hard. -sweatdrop-

So, happy Valentine's Day y'all, and enjoy!

Luckiest guy in the world

Three figures stepped off the bus, feet crunching into the fresh snow. The first was a girl with blonde hair in two long curls and olive-gold eyes. She wore a purple coat over her usual blue dress with striped leggings. Next to her was a boy with spiky brown hair and chocolate eyes, wearing a red jacket and black pants.

"Well, here we are. This will still be fun, right Luna-chan? Even though it's not really what you expected…"

The girl turned to her friend and smiled weakly. "No, it's fine Subaru-kun. I can understand why Gonta-kun wanted to come…" Luna glanced over her shoulder at the fat boy. Even though they were all fifteen years old now, he hadn't changed his outfit at all in those five years. Not that she was one to speak.

It had been Luna's idea in the first place. She and Subaru had gotten very close over the years, and both of them recognized the feelings they had for each other— although neither of them would admit it. Luna had suggested Subaru come with her to visit Grizzly Peaks with her on the weekend and day of Valentine's day, thinking it would be the ideal time to reveal her feelings for him. It would be perfect, she wouldn't have to worry about her parent's or other friends reactions, she could just be honest with her feelings; and hopefully, Subaru would feel safe enough to as well.

However, after Subaru had agreed, Gonta had come up, saying that Luna's idea was excellent. He had wanted to see Amy again for a while, despite being Brothers with the girl he didn't get much chance to see her outside of vacations, and they had been unable to meet that Christmas. Luna wanted to tell Gonta no, but she couldn't for two reasons— one, although she had not extended her invitation to him, if she said he couldn't come it would hurt his feelings. And two, she'd probably have to give some reason why he couldn't come, which she definitely didn't want to do.

So now Gonta was coming along, ruining her weekend alone with Subaru, and on top of that, she had a headache.

Well, at least things could only get better. Once they got to the hotel, she could just relax in the suite for a little before joining the boys, and Subaru seemed to have some idea of what she had wanted (not that that was unusual, he could always tell what she was thinking). So maybe things could work out after all, especially if Gonta decided to spend all Valentine's Day with Amy...

She shook her head. Before that could happen, they'd have to actually sign into the hotel.

"Come on, boys, let's go."

The two boys nodded and scurried after their Class President.

Luna walked into the hotel and smiled as she saw the owner, Mr. Gelande, behind the counter. Now she wouldn't have to have a tussle about letting a couple of teenagers take the suite.

"Hello, Mr. Gelande." Luna called as they walked up to the counter.

Mr. Gelande greeted the three. "Hello, kids. It's nice to see you again, especially you, Gonta-kun. Amy was hoping you'd stop by soon."

The large boy's face grew red. "S-she was?"

"Nice to see you again, Gelande-san," Luna interjected, cutting the man off. "We were hoping on staying here from now until Valentine's Day."

Gelande frowned slightly. "Very well, but I'm afraid the suite's not available."

"What?!" The blonde exclaimed. It looked like this day wasn't going to get better after all. "But the last time we came here you promised we could have the suite whenever we came again!"

"I'm very sorry, Luna-san, but someone already has the room, and you know how I feel about treating the people who stay here poorly."

Luna sighed. Of course, she couldn't ask him to turn away someone who already had the room…

Just as Luna opened her mouth to request one of the normal rooms, a preppy female voice from behind her said,

"Hey, it's alright, they can stay with me."

The three spun around, coming face-to-face with a very familiar pop star.

"Misora-chan!" Gonta and Subaru chorused in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Subaru continued.

Misora giggled. The girl had let her hair grow out, and it now fell in a wavy ponytail from the left side of her head. She wore a long bright green shirt under a bold pink tank top with matching mini-skirt. She still wore her knee-high boots, which were the only thing Luna found reasonable for her to be wearing in such weather.

"I came here for inspiration! I'm working on a song, and though being in a place like this would help. Want to hear it? It goes like this so far— da da dum, de de da, dum da—"

"Maybe later, Misora-chan." Subaru interrupted.

"Oh, okay. Anyway, since I was here I thought I might as well get the suite. If you guys were hoping for it, I'd be more than happy to let you guys share with me."

Luna's eyes narrowed slightly. Her pride would never let her do something like this!

"Of course we wouldn't want to impose—"

"You wouldn't be imposing! I'd actually like it if you guys stayed with me. It'd be boring without some company."

"Well then, sure!" Gonta agreed happily.

Luna sighed and rubbed her forehead. Could this day get any _worse_?

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Misora welcomed the three into the suite. "'Course we don't want to stay here long— I want to go out skiing! I was just about to do so when I ran into you guys."

"That sounds great! I can't wait to see Amy-chan again…" Gonta mentioned, grinning like an idiot at the thought of the 'Skiing Angel'.

"We should probably get situated first. Find out who sleeps where and such." Subaru pointed out.

"Sounds like a good idea, Subaru-kun. Anyway, I claimed the large bed. I'm fine if you wanted to share with me, though, Subaru-kun…"

Subaru made a face. "No thanks, Misora."

"Oh well." The girl shrugged, flopping onto the purple comforter.

"Gonta, you should take the couch this time. Subaru had to before and you wouldn't force a lady to sleep on the couch, would you?" Luna asked, conveniently forgetting to mention it was her fault Subaru had to sleep on the couch when they first went here.

"Fine, Inchou." Gonta sighed, setting his bags on the coffee table.

"And I'm taking the bed closer to the windows." Luna finished.

"I guess that means I take the last bed." Subaru concluded.

"Well, then… let's go hit the slopes!" Misora cheered.

* * *

Luna frowned slightly as Misora hopped along at Subaru's side. She did cheer up and giggle slightly when the boy looked over his shoulder and gave Luna an 'I-can't-wait-until-she-leaves-me-alone' look, but that was only for a second.

They took the ski lift up to the Bunny course, and were about to start skiing when an unseen voice called from above them.

"Hey, Gonta-kun, minna! Great to see you again!"

Gonta's mouth dropped open as Amy deftly skied down from the Expert course. If possible, she was more beautiful than before. Her dark brown mane fell against her tanned skin, constrained only by her yellow snowman headband. She wore a long yellow jacket over a white skirt and orange jeans. Her face had matured, and her blue eyes sparkled with life and energy.

"It's great to see you again, Amy." Subaru greeted warmly.

"You too. Hello Gonta!"

"Gah… bluh…" Gonta mutter nonsensically. Amy chuckled.

"I'll take that as a 'Hello Amy, it's nice to see you again'."

"Ah! H-hello, Amy…" Gonta managed to get out.

"Oh, hello!" Amy exclaimed, turning to Misora. "I don't think I've met you before. I'm Amy Gelande."

"I'm Hibiki Misora."

"Wow! _You're_ Hibiki Misora? You're famous!"

The pink-haired girl chuckled. "So are you."

Amy rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "I'm nothing compared to you."

"Well, would you like to go skiing with us, Amy?"

"Sure, I'd love to! What about you, Gonta?"

"Oh! Y-yes…"

"Then let's go!" Amy cheered. "…Race you!" She called suddenly, a second later speeding down the slope.

"Hey, wait up!" The other four called out, trying their best to zoom after the professional skier.

* * *

Luna sighed, tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't sleep, and not just because of Gonta's snoring.

Sure, it had been a fun enough day. Amy won the race of course, although she made a valiant effort to help Gonta win. The five skied and played the rest of the day away, then shared a warm dinner with Amy and her father before heading back to the suite to play a few games before bed. Misora serenaded them all with an as-yet-unreleased song, and they all praised it before they turned in for the night. And here it was, slightly past midnight, and Luna was still unable to sleep.

The girl shivered, drawing herself into a tight ball. It was just too cold, despite the heater and extra layer of blankets. The girl turned over and immediately froze as she found herself staring at Subaru's sleeping form. She continued to gaze at the boy sadly for a few seconds before she quickly turned around, fixing her gaze on the snow-topped mountains.

She was beginning to think this would be a terrible vacation.

* * *

Luna slowly opened her eyes, snapping them shut as they became flooded with light. She opened them slowly, realizing she must have actually fallen asleep at some point last night. She raised herself into a sitting position, looking over at Subaru's bed.

It was empty.

"What?!" Luna cried, leaping out of bed. The suite was abandoned. She glanced over at the small digital clock, to find it was nine-thirty in the morning.

_What happened…?_

Luna quickly slipped into her clothes and was about to leave the room when a scrap of paper on the coffee table caught her eye. She walked over and found it was addressed to her.

_Dear Luna,_

_Amy showed up and asked if we wanted to try out the expert course with her. We thought of waking you, but you seemed tired, so I thought it best we not wake you. We'll be trying out the expert course if you want to join us. Wish me luck!_

_Subaru_

Luna sighed and let the note flutter to the ground.

_Subaru-kun… why couldn't you have waited?_

* * *

Luna's eyes grew sad as she watched Misora and Subaru ski down side-by-side. She had decided, after an inner struggle, to join the others. However, they didn't see her, and she just stood on the side and watched them struggle and laugh through the expert course. Misora and Subaru decided to break away to go back to the intermediate course and Luna silently followed, while Amy stayed back to help teach Gonta ski better. So she sat on the side, not caring about how soaked she was getting, and saw how Misora stopped to throw a snowball at Subaru, and continued to watch as they got into a snowball fight, laughing the whole time.

"It hurts seeing the one you love with someone else, doesn't it?"

"Ah!" Luna jumped, spinning around to see a boy with wild white hair.

"S-Solo! What are you doing here?" Luna demanded, glancing anxiously behind her at Subaru. Solo caused a lot of trouble before…

"Don't worry, I mean you no harm." The boy explained coolly, although his eyes were severe. Luna watched blankly as he sat down next to her, also watching the oblivious two.

The two sat in awkward silence for a while, before Solo broke it again.

"He doesn't love her, you know."

"I-I know. But she loves him." Luna murmured.

"You know this?"

"Well… no. But if things continue on… she most definitely will. She'll probably think he loves her back, and…!" Luna clenched a clump of snow in her bare fist, the cold biting her skin.

"Oh…"

Luna looked slightly startled. His voice… had sadness in it. It was the first time he portrayed any emotion to the girl.

"Y-you… you love her, don't you, Solo?"

"Yes. I don't know how it happened, but… I grew to have feelings for her. It was startling, actually, but I found myself around her on occasion and… all of a sudden, I found myself unable to Denpa Henkan."

"W-what…?"

"I have no EM partner, unlike those two. I can only Denpa Henkan due to the fact that I have no bonds whatsoever." Here the boy gave a humorless chuckle. "So, as soon as I fell in love with Misora…"

"…You couldn't Denpa Henkan anymore, because your heart was bound to her." Luna finished.

Solo gave her an odd look, but nodded.

"Does she know?"

"No. Besides, what good would it do? As you said, she probably is under the impression that boy is in love with her. Why would she give up someone like that for me?"

Luna sighed. "I guess… both our loads would be a bit lighter if they got their 'relationship' settled once and for all."

"You might be right."

Solo continued to watch the two with narrowed eyes. Yes, the blonde girl was right… but of course, she could not tell either of them. So either they would have to figure it out themselves, or he would have to explain things to Rockman…

"Unggh…"

Solo's head shot up. The blonde girl had slumped over, and Solo soon realized she was unconscious. He reached out a hand to wake her, but was startled to find she was cold.

_She was out here too long without sufficient clothing…_ Solo realized as he saw she was wearing nothing more than her normal outfit and a sweater.

Solo quickly scooped the girl into his arms. He had to get her inside and warmed up… just because no one else might find her soon and then Rockman might not listen to him, of course, not out of any concern.

* * *

Misora giggled as she dodged the snowball Subaru threw at her. She turned and dashed down the slope, hoping for the boy to follow. She skidded to a stop at the very bottom of the course, out of breath but grinning. She looked around, and froze when she saw two figures right outside the hotel. Misora peered closer, and found it was Solo… cradling Luna in his arms?!

She felt a flash of jealousy, before she pushed the feeling away.

_W-why would I feel jealous over _him_?! Besides, if Luna's out of the way, Subaru's heart is mine for the taking…_

_Still…_

"Ah! Misora-chan! There you are!" Subaru called, skiing down towards the girl. He looked up at her and grinned. "Tell me before you do that next time."

Misora paused for a second, then returned the smile. "And give you time to catch me? No way."

The two laughed, and Misora brushed aside what she just saw. It didn't mean anything…

* * *

Solo casually pushed the door of the suite opened, walking in with the Class President still in his arms.

_They really should lock the door if they don't want people to just walk in._

He glanced around the room, and found a blazing fireplace in one corner. He gently set the girl to one side of it, grabbing a spare blanket and wrapping it around her before walking out of the room.

* * *

"That sure was fun!" Gonta cheered as the three walked back to the suite. "And the best part of the day is yet to come… dinner!"

"I wonder why Luna never joined us…" Subaru murmured sadly. He had been waiting for her to come running up to them, yelling at him for leaving her behind before allowing herself to be coaxed into playing with them some more.

"She was probably just tired. You told me you thought she was having a headache, right? She probably just wanted to spend some time alone." Misora reasoned.

"Maybe you're right… I hope she feels better tomorrow." Subaru finished as his hand rested on the suite's handle and twisted. The door swung inward, revealing Luna huddled by the fireplace, hugging a pale gray blanket around herself.

"Luna! What happened?" Subaru cried, running towards the girl. At the dark glare he received, he brought himself up short.

"…Misora, Gonta, can you go ahead to Foodtopia without me? We'll meet up with you soon."

"I… all right, Subaru." Misora murmured, tugging Gonta away sadly.

Subaru heard the door click closed. He waited a few seconds before inching his way over to Luna again. She gave him a half-hearted glare, too tired to put more effort into it.

"I-Inchou…" Subaru used her title just like he used to…

"…What's wrong? You're cold…"

"I spent hours watching you with Misora and you didn't even see me." Luna spat bitterly. Subaru's eyes widened.

"L-Luna, I'm sorry! I… thought…"

"You were waiting for me to approach you, as usual. You're so used to me seeking you out it didn't even cross your mind that I need you to give a little back."

"Lu… Inchou, this isn't just about today, is it…?"

"No." Luna hissed, turning away from the boy, indicating she wanted the conversation over. Subaru knew he couldn't leave things as they were, though.

"What… what do you mean?"

"You're so thoughtless. You never even noticed, did you?" Luna muttered.

"Notice…?"

"Everything I've done for you!" Luna spun around; pulling back slightly when she realized her face was mere inches away from Subaru's. "I've helped you out so many times, gave so much of my time and energy, denying my own emotions and desires for your sake! And you just sit back and take it like it's the least you deserve! You're such a jerk. Sure, you care enough when you notice something's wrong, but that's it! I could sit there in the snow for days, waiting for you to come over, and you'd never even see me there! All my efforts mean nothing… you could at least _act_ like you appreciate it…"

"Inchou… I _do_ appreciate you. And I try to help and protect you as often as I can… I-I know it isn't much compared to all you do for me, but I… Rockman is always there for you. He'll always be there for you…" Subaru trailed off. He had no idea Luna felt the way she had…

"Maybe that's why sometimes I'm afraid the only part of you I can love is Rockman!" Luna exclaimed, shaking Subaru from his thoughts. He raised his head to see Luna staring at him, eyes brimming with tears.

"…Sometimes I'm afraid he's the only one you like, as well…" Subaru whispered.

His face looked so pained that Luna was slightly taken aback, almost wishing she hadn't admitted that last part. She hadn't meant it… of course she hadn't! She loved Subaru as much as she did Rockman!

…Didn't she?

"I-Inchou…?" Subaru asked hesitantly.

"Leave me alone." Luna whispered hoarsely, hugging her legs to her chest. Subaru hesitated for a second, then reached out a diffident hand for her shoulder.

"I said, _leave me alone!_" Luna screamed, batting his hand away.

Subaru jumped to his feet, then dragged himself over to the door. He glanced over his shoulder at the sobbing girl. He opened his mouth, searching for some type of comfort to impart.

No sound came out.

Subaru dropped his head, and walked into the hall, leaving Luna alone.

* * *

"Go away!"

"But, Luna…"

"I said, _go away_! What do you not understand about that, _Hoshikawa-kun_?" Luna demanded, glaring at the brunette boy.

Subaru sighed. Here it was, near noon of Valentines Day… and Luna still refused to leave the suite. Subaru was getting a sense of déjà vu from the first time they visited Grizzly Peaks.

"Well, I guess I'll leave again… you know you're more than welcome you join us at any time, Inchou…"

Luna just "hmph!"ed and turned away as Subaru trudged slowly out of the suite. He continued to pace slowly until he found himself right outside the hotel. He sat on a bench and let out a breath. He had been hoping to reveal his feelings to the girl today, but how could he do that if she wouldn't let him say more than two words to her?

Subaru felt someone sit down next to him. He raised his head slowly, then lurched back instinctually.

"Solo!"

The white-haired boy blinked.

"W-what are you doing here…?" Subaru asked, resting a hand on his transer.

Solo didn't answer. The two kept staring at each other, until Subaru sighed and dragged himself to his feet.

"I-I guess I'll… leave…"

"No."

"Huh?" Subaru glanced over his shoulder at the other boy, his typical intense stare burning through his head.

"I need to… inform you of something."

_Then why didn't you talk before? _"What is it?"

"It's about Luna and Misora."

Subaru's eyes widened, and he sat back down on the bench.

"L-Luna… and Misora?"

Solo's glare deepened. "You need to sort things out with them soon."

Subaru sighed, leaning back. Yeah, he did, but… huh?

Subaru raised an eyebrow at Solo. "What do _you_ have to do with this? It's not like you care what happens to me or anything."

"No. But let's just say… I have an interest in how this all turns out."

"Oh…" Subaru dragged his feet onto the bench, arms latching around his legs.

"They both love you."

Subaru's head shot up. "What?"

"Both girls love you. But you don't love both of them… maybe you love neither."  
Subaru bit his lip. He had known for a while Luna loved him, but Misora…? No, that was crazy. They were friends, albeit good friends, but if they were anything more it was more like siblings than lovers. He could never love her romantically. But Luna… he loved Luna. He had for many years now. Despite the problems they go through, each time their bond only strengthens. However…

Did she really love him, or Rockman?

He wanted her to love him, but… he… he _could _live with her loving Rockman instead. One day she might love him as well…

"You must decide. Their hearts hang in the balance… and others might as well."

Subaru gave Solo a weak smile. Yes, he had made his decision… he had made it a long time ago.

"I… don't want to hurt Misora's feelings…" He protested weakly.

"She'll only get hurt more the longer you put this off. Besides… although I suppose I understand your sentiments, isn't there someone's else's feelings you should be more concerned about…?"

"Luna…" Subaru breathed. He smiled at Solo truthfully.

"Thank you, Solo! I have someone I have to talk to."

Subaru stood up and walked off, although, the further he walked, the dimmer his smile grew. He regretted what he was about to do… but he knew it was the only way.

* * *

Misora sat on a bench in Foodtopia, eating a hamburger. She smiled brightly, as she thought about what day it was. It was Valentine's Day today, and… huh? Subaru was coming!

"Oh, hello Subaru-kun!" Misora called, waving to the boy. He looked nervous, but that only caused Misora to smile bigger. He sat down next to the girl hesitantly.

_He's going to confess his love to me! Finally! I was getting tired of waiting… but I suppose he wanted to do it on Valentine's Day, so it would be more romantic._

"U-um… Misora-chan, I have something I have to talk with you about."

_Here it comes!_

"Yes?!" Misora asked eagerly, leaning in towards Subaru.

Subaru looked confused. "I just… know I can't let you be confused about our relationship. I want you to be sure what my feelings are for you and…"

_Yes, yes, YES!_ Misora cheered inwardly, expectations shooting through the roof.

"…And just don't want you to think this is anything else than what it is…"

_Oh, yes, Subaru, I love you too!_ Misora almost cheered out loud, stopping herself by knowing she shouldn't agree with him until he confessed.

"…but, Misora-chan, you're my best friend, you're like a sister to me… but that's all."

"W-what?!" Misora exclaimed, startled. "Subaru…!"

"I… I could never think of you as more than a friend, Misora. I'm sorry, but it's true, and I thought you felt the same. I didn't realize until recently that you thought we were anything more, and I didn't tell you this for a while because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. We aren't, Misora. We were never more than friends and partners. I know, I should have told you this before…"

"But…" the girl whimpered, "everything we did... every time we helped each other…!"

"Was because we were friends, Misora! Good friends, but…"

Misora's eyes suddenly narrowed. "I hate her."

Subaru's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Shirogane Luna. If it wasn't for her…" Misora let out a choked sob.

Subaru looked at her sympathetically. "Misora… I… I do love her. But even if it weren't for her, I simply could not think of you romantically. I… I'm sorry…"

Misora glared darkly at the boy. "Go away, Subaru. Just… leave me alone."

Subaru stood up sadly. "I… really didn't want to hurt you, Misora. I simply can't return your feelings. I hope… you'll forgive me someday."

"Someday." Misora whispered. "Someday… but not today."

Subaru smiled bittersweetly. "I'll… talk to you later."

Misora watched as Subaru rushed off, and she slumped onto the bench. What… happened…?

* * *

"A-Amy…?" Gonta queried uneasily as he walked into the room Mr. Gelande told he could find Amy in.

"Oh, hello Gonta." The girl smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Gonta cringed slightly. He had a feeling he'd regret this…

"I-I got y-you a p-present. H-here." Gonta thrust his present towards the girl.

"Oh! Um, thank you…" Amy glanced down at the slightly crushed irises.

"I'm sorry, Amy… I accidentally crushed them… and I got you some chocolates, but I ate them myself…" Gonta trailed off, ashamed. Amy deserved someone better than him…

"Oh Gonta, that doesn't matter to me! I care about you, and if you didn't occasionally do stupid things like this, you wouldn't be you anymore. I became Brothers with _you_, Gonta, because of who you are and all you've done for me. You're… very special to me, Gonta-kun." The girl smiled warmly, resting a hand on his arm. Gonta felt his face light up and his heart start to pound.

"A-Amy… will you…" the boy blushed deeply. "Willyoubemygirlfriend?" he asked so quickly even he wasn't sure of his words.

Amy heard, though.

The girl threw her arms around Gonta's neck and hugged him close. "Of course I will, Gonta-kun. I was just waiting for you to ask."

Gonta grinned. He had to be the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

Misora stared out at the sunset, eyes chips of emerald ice. All her dreams, shattered in a few simple moments.

How _could_ he?! How could Subaru just… reject her like that? She had sent him hints so many times, not to mention she probably loved him more than that little rat did!

Misora sighed, leaning against the railing of the roof. Things were over between her and Subaru. Heck, to the boy they hadn't even started! She knew she have to move on someday… but not today. Not this week. Not this month. But someday, she would. For now, though, she could indulge in self-pity.

Solo slipped onto the roof, spying Misora a few yards ahead of him. She looked so cold, but almost looked like she was about to cry.

Solo sighed inaudibly. He was almost angry with Subaru for hurting her like this, despite it being at his urging. He paced forwards silently, until he was a mere two feet behind the pop idol.

"He wasn't trying to hurt you, Misora." He breathed into her ear. Misora blinked, but had no other reaction— she was used to Solo showing up like this.

At her lack of response, Solo continued, "He was probably doing his best not to hurt you. You are his friend, and will continue to be if you don't let this tear you two apart."

"I still can't believe he could do something like that," the girl murmured.

Solo sighed.

"I'm sure it hurts, Misora. But… you can be in love with someone for a long time, even be almost positive they love you back, even if just aren't the right person for you. I can't imagine how hard it is getting over that… not just the rejection, but knowing you exerted yourself to earn the love of someone who doesn't deserve you. But I know there's someone who is perfect for you, Misora, even though it wasn't him."

Misora turned around to face the boy, smirking. "This is a change. Weren't you the one who, a mere handful of years ago, kept preaching on how friendships were useless and bonds only hurt you?" she asked teasingly.

Solo smirked softly. "There is… one person I would like to be closer to."

Misora never saw it coming. In less than a second, Solo had closed the gap between them, catching her hand in his and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. The girl froze in shock.

_He… he's…_ was all she could comprehend. She wasn't even sure… did she like this or not?

He pulled away slightly, resting his mouth inches from her ear.

"Happy Valentines Day."

Misora gasped as a small silver trinket fell into her hand as Solo pulled away from her slightly.

"A… Mu artifact…" She murmured, staring at the familiar symbol engraved on the ring. She raised her head to look at Solo in surprise. She knew how obsessed the boy was with Mu. He had just given her something so precious to him…!

"I'm not asking for an answer, not yet, I know better than that. Just please… keep me in mind." He gave the girl one of his incredibly rare small smiles, then turned and started to leave.

"Wait."

Solo paused, then twisted around to face the pop star once more. She had her hand outstretched, and for a moment he was afraid she was returning his ring.

Then he saw she was wearing it on her finger. The girl grinned brightly at the slowly growing smile on his face.

"Would you like to watch the sunset with me… Solo-kun?"

Solo smirked, then walked over to her side, and the two turned to regard the beautiful western sky once more.

Solo wrapped an arm around Misora's shoulder and pulled her close to him. He had to be the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

_Let's see… box of chocolates, check. Dozen roses, check. Rockman… check. Look's like I'm all set to visit Inchou._

Subaru sighed. WarRock kept complaining… at least now he couldn't talk while holding Luna's box of chocolates in his mouth. And, despite his attitude, he knew better than to bite through the box and ruin the gift, which Subaru was grateful for. He was having a hard enough time as it was.

He was about to go see Luna, when he realized he had forgotten a present for her. He promptly transformed and bought what he remembered hearing was a romantic gift. It was fortunate virii frequently dropped zenny when deleted— he knew he wouldn't be able to afford this present on his own allowance.

Of course, he stayed transformed. He didn't want to, for several reasons, but Luna had never yelled at Rockman in anger… while she seemed to do so to Subaru daily.

_But… that's part of what I like about her. Whenever I'm insecure or sad, she helps me realize I shouldn't just think about myself, and that I can't go back to how I was during those first years dad was missing, before I met her…_

Subaru sighed. One of the reasons he didn't want to go as Rockman… one of the main reasons… is that he was hoping Luna was in love with him, not just the heroic part of him, but all of him… even the parts of him that were weak and insecure.

He sighed. That would just have to wait. Right now, he had to make things right with Luna.

He pushed open the door to the suite and walked in. Luna sat on the floor in front of the windows, watching the early night sky. Subaru stepped closer confidently, although he stopped as soon as he heard a harsh voice.

"What do you want?" Luna demanded, still facing outside.

_She's mad at Subaru, not Rockman…_ Subaru repeated to himself as a shaky assurance.

"I-I brought you your Valentine's present. I'm… Rockman right now."

Subaru was surprised when, instead of immediately jumping up and squealing his… Rockman's… name happily like he had hoped, she didn't even twitch.

"Undo your Denpa Henkan, then come back."

"What…?" Subaru asked, confused. Why would she want him to approach as Subaru instead of Rockman? …Unless she just wanted to yell at him some more, of course.

"Just do it."

Subaru winced, but complied, bracing himself for the rejection and screaming that would no doubt be soon in coming. He walked over to the Wave hole, then let the Denpa Henkan come undone.

Subaru walked forward slowly, unsure of what he would do once he reached the girl.

He was incredibly surprised when Luna jumped up, spun around, and kissed him on the lips. After a few seconds, the shock wore off, and he was able to react.

He kissed her back.

After several long seconds the girl pulled away, smiling through tears of mixed emotions.

"Subaru, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. About only loving Rockman… I spend today thinking, and I realized something. I love _you_, Subaru. I always have. Not just Rockman. How could I? Loving just one part of a person… that isn't really loving them. You can only truthfully claim to love someone if you love all of them, faults included." Luna chuckled, slightly nervous. "Not that Rockman has all your good parts, and that you have only your faults. You both have your good points and bad points. But… I love all of you, Subaru, know that. And that I always will."

"Luna…" Subaru whispered happily.

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed. "And I'm also sorry for accusing you of not caring about me… I truly felt that way, but you couldn't have known what I was feeling. So… I apologize."

"I forgive you. Besides… I'm sorry my actions caused you to feel that way. I know I could never repay you for all you've done for me. I'll try my best to do better from now on."

"That'd be nice." Luna admitted. Then she sighed and blushed deeply. "I can't believe I just admitted all that."

"Well, you know what?" Subaru asked. "I love you too, Luna. Forever and always, even when you get angry or bossy, I love all of you as well."

Luna smiled softly. "Thank you… Subaru-kun."

Subaru smiled back, then suddenly remembered the objects in his hands. "Here. Happy Valentines day, Luna-chan."

Luna received them gratefully. "Thank you very much, Subaru-kun! I love them."

"Oh, there's just one last thing I have to do today…" Subaru mentioned absently.

"Oh? What that?" The girl asked curiously.

Subaru knelt before Luna. "Will you, Shirogane Luna, be my lawfully wedded girlfriend?"

The girl giggled and set down the chocolates and flowers before pulling him to his feet. "What do _you_ think, silly?"

Subaru felt Luna's lips rest against his own one more time. He had to be the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

Author's notes: Hope you liked! Please review! ^^ (Oh yeah, I have a new poll on my profile, and it'd be really nice of you to vote on it. ^^)


End file.
